Remotely accessed storage cluster systems may include multiple interconnected nodes that may be geographically dispersed to perform the storage of client device data in a fault-tolerant manner and to enable the speedy retrieval of that data. Each of such nodes may include multiple interconnected modules, each of which may be specialized to perform a portion of the tasks of storing and retrieving client device data. Metadata defining numerous aspects of performing such tasks may need to be frequently generated, updated and/or distributed among multiple ones of such nodes relatively quickly. Thus, the architectures of such storage cluster systems may be quite complex.
In contrast, client devices may not be configured to monitor and/or control aspects of such complex architectures or the complexities of the manner in which they achieve fault tolerance. Client devices may communicate with storage cluster systems using protocols that are not well suited to addressing the details of such complexities, and client devices may employ operating systems that provide little flexibility in dealing with delays arising from such complexities.